I SAW you
by DDRevolution
Summary: Lets see how the gang handles being the next target of jigsaws games. this is my first fanfiction so Enjoy! (please review) Saw*Big bang theory
1. Chapter 1

I SAW you

Chapter 1. the beginning

She was just a young girl, tall, thin with shoulder length brunette hair. everything you would expect a normal girl to be. but ask youself this question. what could she be doing in a place like this?

She was slowly beginning to wake up from her drug induced sleep, very slowly her eyes flickered open blinking a few times for her vision adjust to the lighting of the very dim lit room. The second she regained her composure she frantically started to inspect the room around her, and then when she tried to cry out for help her voice was too muffled for anyone to hear due to the device attatched to her head.

While her desperate attempts to call for help failed she was startled by the sound of a TV. and she tilted her head until it came into her line of sight. what she saw frightened her half to death, it was a pale white faced puppet, scarlette red spirals upon it's cheeks and a the eyes of a demon. If looks could kill she would be dead in a heartbeat. she thought. and without warning, it's head started to tilt as if giving her a deadly glare and it's mouth started to move and words started to form.

"Hello Amanda. You don't know me, but i know. I want to play a game. here is how the game works. the device you are wearing is hooked into your upper and lower jaws when the time runs out it will leave your mouth permanantly ripped open. think of it as a reverse bear trap, here i'll show you." just then the camera zoomed out showing the trap attatched to a dummy and then it exploded leaving a wide eyed Amanda. "there is only one key for you to be able to save yourself, it is in the stomach of your dead cell mate, look around and know i am not lying, live or die make your choice" after that last sentence the TV. went blank and switched off.

Amanda then frantically and forcefully pulled at the restraints that binded her in place to the seat she was placed in. it took a few minutes to loosen the restraints and without thinking she left the sanctuary of her chair only to hear a bang and soon after came the sound of ticking, only then Amanda realised she had set of the timer the game that is going to deicde her fate has only just begun.

Only a short distance from where Amanda was standing a limp body was lying on the floor unbreathing, not moving. Amanda kneeled next to it realising almost immediatly who it was and she stiffled a cry, the only tool to be able to free herself was inside him. Amanda caught sight of a shiny object on the floor lying next to the dead victim of this sick game, it was a knife and she felt sick to her stomach thinking what she had to do to free herself and fought the urge to be sick. Amanda tightened her grip on the knife and forced it down hard into the stomach of the unfortunate victim and thrusting it in and out frantically and desperatley in search of the key to free herself before the timer runs out "tick tick tick" ringing in her ears causing her to thrust faster causing blood to spray uncontrollably "tick tock" her hands rummaging through the torn flesh. she found a package and found a small key inside "Tick tock" with a few seconds to spare she put the key into the lock and removed the device throwing it halfway across the room before the trap snapped. Amanda dropped to her knees screaming and shouting, tears streaming down her face. she felt that sickly feeling again but instead of resisting she released the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

Amanda regained her composure and jumed at the sound of a door opening and a sillouhette apeared on the wall. from the shadows a red tricycle apeared and upon it the puppet from before. and it just stared until it started to speak.

"Congratulations Amanda you have survived. so many people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. What you don't know

Two years later

It was a quiet Friday night in Pasadena, Sheldon had to stay behind at the university to finish some very important work and while Leonard offered to stay behind to keep him company till he had finished (just so he didn't have to make another trip in the middle of the night)Sheldon had refused and insisted Leonard go home. "are you sure you'll be okay?" Leonard asked. Sheldon half pushing him through the door. "I'll be fine i will call you if i need you" Sheldon said. "Ok fine" Leonard said, holding his hands up. "just dont stay to late ok". Leonard asked pleading. "OK" Sheldon said in an calm tone. "I should be done by 9 o clock anyway, And not to forget it's Halo night, I never miss Halo night." Sheldon said getting all excited. "Alright i'll be back round nine to drive you home" Leonard said turning and waving to his friend who just returned to the sanctuary of his study to complete whatever it is he's doing.

Leonard just exited caltech and was now making his way to the car, what he didnt know was that he was being watched. "is that our first target" a female voice asked looking to the person next to her. "Yes" a masculine voice said "when he returns later this evening thats when we strike" he said. She nodded in agreement. "So now we wait". she said. He nodded in agreement. they watched as the car made it's way out of the car park and dissapeared into the night.

Leonards appartment

Howard, Rajj and Leonard were all watching TV. until Sheldon called ready to come home so they could play Halo together, just then a news flash appeared that grabbed their attention.

"breaking news, It has been brought to our attention that several bodies have been found in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Pasadena possibly on account of the "jigsaw" killer". everyone gasped. "we have been told to inform you to be aware of people you don't know stay in your homes and keep your eyes peeled at all times". Penny burst through the door "hey guys" a smile on her face. "SHHH". everybody said in unison. Penny glanced at the TV and gasped. "oh my god" she whispered. The reporter finished with "please try and stay safe". he pleaded. then he was gone.

Leonard was the first to speak, "The jigsaw killer, how is that possible?" he gasped. "isnt he supposed to be dead?" Howard asked in a surprised tone. "Who is the jigsaw killer?" Penny asked with a confused expression on her face. everyone looked at her questioningly. "what?" Penny asked. You never heard of "jigsaw" Rajj asked. "Not till now, so who is he?" she asked. after a moments silence Howard spoke up. "jigsaw" is a serial killer, though technically hes never killed anyone. "How do you mean?" Penny asked genuinely confused. Rajj was the next to speak. "jigsaw" puts people through a series of challenges and finds brutal ways for them to kill each other or", a moments silence passed "themselves". Leonard spoke "the strange thing is that just a little over 2 years ago"jigsaw" was pronounced dead." Penny gasped. "Do you think they got the wrong guy?" she asked. "its a possibility" Howard said. "Iwouldnt put it past him hes clever" he said "very clever."

"Im going to call sheldon" Leonard said "tell him i'm coming early" He picked up his phone and punched in Sheldon's number. "ring ring" no answer. Leonard tried again, no answer. "Sheldons not answering" he said looking at his phone "im worried" Leonard said. "im gonna go pick him up if he's at large again im not taking any chances". Howard stood up. "ill come with you, I'm not letting you go alone especially this late at night". he said seriously. Thanks howard. "no problem". "Rajj will you stay here with Penny?" Leonard asked. "of course no problem".Rajj said. "Dont answer the door to anyone until we get back" Leonard said. "okay." "you just go and get Sheldon And ill stay here with Penny" He assured Leonard. And with that Howard and Leonard were gone leaving penny and Rajj."Do you think they'll be okay" Penny asked rajj. Rajj put an arm round her shoulders reassuringly and said "they'll be fine Penny"He pulled her into a gentle embrace to help her calm her nerves and went to sit down and wait for there friends return.

Caltech university

It didn't take long for them to reach the university, Leonard told Howard to go ahead while he gets a parking space because with a killer on the loose he didn't particularly want to hang around for to long especially this time of night. yet he was still unaware he was being watched.

"Hes returned" a female voice said. "Good" get into position" a masculine voice said.

Just as Leonard got out of his car ready to go into the building, it was dark and the silence was deafening, Leonard was startled by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID "Howard". he answered the phone. "Howard what's up?". "Leonard." Howard said. "Get up here now." he said desperately. "Why whats wrong" he asked. "Come see for yourself" he said. "and hurry" he gasped. "Ok im coming" he hung up slipping the phone back in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Hes Back

Leonard hurried into the building, running up the stairs as fast as he could to Sheldon's office. He saw Howard standing outside the office with a startled look on his face. "Howard whats wrong" looking at Howard with a confused look on his face. He looked at Leonard for a second and motioned towards the office. Leonard slowly walked towards the office and slowly glanced inside.

What Leonard saw startled him "oh my god" he whispered. "Sheldon". Leonard ran over to him, and knelt down next to him. Sheldon was sprawled unconcious on the floor with small cuts on his face with small splatters of blood on his face and shirt and what looked like a few bruises here and there but nothing life threatening. he hoped "Howard. call an ambulance" he said. "im already on it.". Howard momentarily left the room. "come on Sheldon wake up".he didnt, but Leonard was relieved when Sheldon did show signs of life. Something caught his eye and looked up. what he saw starteled him.

"Ambulance is on the way!" Howard shouted

When howard entered the room again he was looking at Leonard who seemed to be gazing up at something. He looked up to meet his gaze. and found what he was seeing. "Oh no!" Howard muttered."it can't be" Leonard was silent. after a minute Leonard spoke up "Howard". "We may need the police here to".

Upon the wall, in what seemed to be paint. There was a picture of a jigsaw piece. "Jigsaws" been here" Leonard muttered. "But what would he want with Sheldon?" Howard asked. "I honestly don't know" Leonard said. "First things first lets take care of Sheldon and then well try figure something out" "agreed" Leonard said. "agreed" Howard replied.

They're conversation was cut short by the sound of sirens coming from outside.

"About time" Howard said "ill go tell them where we are", "okay" Leonard said. still cradeling sheldon's head in his lap, he whispered. "Don't worry, Sheldon Help is on the way".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 What happened.

Leonards appartment

"They have been over half an hour" Penny said pacing back and forth. "im worried". "Penny they will be fine" Rajj spoke up. "they probably just got held up" he said with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "your right, im probably just over reacting". She assured herself. "Thats the spirit, now will you please sit down". Rajj asked jokingly. Penny laughed "Ha Ha okay".

Caltech

Sheldon was being raised onto a stretcher ready to be moved to the hospital, he was still unconcious. "will he be okay" Leonard asked the paramedic. "we wont know until hes examined" she said. "okay thank you, ill let you get back to your job" Leonard said. "thank you" she said and then turned away to return to her collegues. Leonard turned to face Howard. "will you go with them?" Leonard asked. "sure thing" Howard replied. "ill call Rajj and get him to bring Penny, then ill follow right behind you". Leonard said. "okay see you later" Howard said. then he turned and left. once Howard left he lifted out his phone and punched in "Rajjs" number and waited nervously for an answer.

Leonards appartment

Rajj was making a drink for Penny while they waited for their friends return. "Here's your tea penny" Rajj said sitting down next to her. "thankyou Rajj" Penny said happily, "your welcome". They were both startled by the sound of "Rajjs" phone. He quickly slipped it out of his pocket and smiled as he saw the caller ID "Leonard". He smiled at Penny. She smiled back. "Hi Leonard, whats taking you so long". "What?" his smile quickly fell. Penny noticed this. "okay were on our way" he said quickly. "bye". He slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Whats wrong" He jumped as he realised Penny was still there next to him.

"It's Sheldon" Rajj whispered. "what about him?" Penny asked. Rajj spoke up. "Hes in the hospital" Penny gasped at this. Leonard said they found him in his office sprawled on the floor unconcious, Leonard asked us to go to the hospital. hes gonna meet us there". Penny jumped up. "come on, lets get going, ill drive". They ran out of the appartment and made there way to Penny's car and soon they left for the hospital.

Caltech

Leonard slipped his phone back into his pocket and left the room as well as the last few people in the room to. He decided to use the elevator instead of the stairs. he clicked the button and waited for it to reach his floor. a young woman walked upto him. "You going down" she asked. "yes" Leonard said feeling exhausted, it has been a long night. "okay thank you", "I hate waiting in elevators" she said breathing a sigh of relief. "tell me about it" Leonard said jokingly. there was a beep and the door opened. he motioned for her to go first "ladies first" Leonard said. "Thankyou" she said smiling. and before they knew it they were going down.

The atmosphere felt strange to Leonard he put it down to feeling paranoid, but something felt really strange. He turned around to see the girl with a strange look on her face "you okay" he asked she smiled "fine". she replied. Leonard turned again and she pulled something out of her pocket and charged at him. he tried to dodge her and push her off for as long as he could, the next thing he knew he felt a light stinging sensation on the side of his neck.

Leonard eventually stopped struggling and felt really nauseous. his vision started to blur and he kept loosing his balance holding onto the wall for support "what did you give me?" he asked. she didnt answer. the doors opened with a beep and standing before them was a man. tall figure, curly hair, black suit and a deep masculine voice. "Good work Amanda" he said "Our work here is done" that was the last thing Leonard heard before darkness overtook him and he fell to the floor unconcious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rajj and Penny

Rajj and Penny just arrived at the hospital. they spent the whole way thinking who would do something like this asking each other questions that neither had the answer to. Rajj ran upto the front desk Penny close behind and immediately said. "hi were here to see Sheldon Cooper" he said slightly short of breath. "just a minute" she said "okay just down the hall to the left and up the first flight of stairs" they thanked her and made to go find Sheldon's room.

They made there way up the stairs and through some double doors. it was a maze getting through this place. Penny thought. they eventually found someone to ask where the room was. "excuse me" Penny asked politely. "yes how may i help you". "were looking for Sheldon Cooper and we got lost, can we please have some assistance." She smiled and led them toward his room. they thanked her and she left. They walked towards Sheldons room and what they saw made Penny gasp and she turned towards Rajj who had a look on his face which said who would do this? they both looked to the side and saw an exhausted Howard sitting next to him.

Both Penny and Rajj quietly walked into the room so not to disturb the peace, Howard heard the door open and turned to see who was there and stood up to see his two friends. it was silent for a minute. He noticed Penny tilt her head toward Sheldon's lifeless body and turn back to him. he noticed a small tear fall down her cheek and he held out his arms and she walked over and he held her in a tight embrace gently stroking her back and other hand in her hair while she silently cried into his shoulder. Howard glanced toward Rajj and he held out his arm for Rajj to join in and he gladly accepted. "group hug" he said causing them to smile slightly.

The group was interrupted by a knock at the door and the doctor came in "about time" Howard thought to himself. "not interrupting anything i hope". "no" Howard assured him. "whats the verdict?" The doctor started to speak. "Mr Cooper is going to be fine but when he wakes up he is going to feel like hell, it turns out from the tests that he was heavily sedated and the cuts look like knife wounds and the bruises well he could have been kicked, punched or anything like that but we'll not know until he wakes up which should be very soon, he said "he also has a sprained wrist and a twisted ankle but apart from that nothing serious". everybody sighed a sigh of relief that there friend was going to be okay. "thankyou" Penny said. and with that he left leaving the three of them. Penny was the first to speak "Howard". "yeah" Howard spoke "wheres Leonard?". "He didnt come with you"Howard asked confused. "He said he would meet us here" Rajj spoke up.

"Ill try calling him see where he is" Penny said they both nodded and she left the room for a moment to to call Leonard She punched his number in and waited. "Ring, ring", no answer she tried again, no answer. she walked back into the room with a worried look on her face they both looked at her "whats wrong" Rajj asked. "Hes not picking up, somethings wrong" she said plainly. Howard looked up with a scared expression on his face "jigsaw" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 what happened

Leonard was starting to wake up from the drug induced sleep, he felt sick to his stomach, his breathing coming erratic. Leonards eyes started to slowly open his vision was a blur and trying to adjust to the light of the very dimly lit room, he started to panic he did not know where he was, there was one door and no windows.

Leonard eventually made it to his feet using the wall for support, he felt nauseous and he leaned over freeing his stomach of it's contents and fell over due to the dizziness that overtook him. "nasty" Leonard said to himself. Leonards vision eventually cleared and he took a good look around it looked like an empty room to him, until he turned to look behind him that is. he gasped at what he saw. "Oh my God". "What happened?" he asked himself.

Hospital

"Jigsaw" Penny and Rajj asked in unison looking up at Howard. "what does he have to do with this?" Penny asked. "When Leonard and I found Sheldon at his office, on the wall there was a picture of a jigsaw piece gratified on it". Howard said. Penny gasped in shock. "what would he want with any of us?". "He doesn't want us" a weak quiet voice from behind them said. it startled them and they turned to see Sheldon awake. "Sheldon" Penny said happily "how are you feeling". "like hell" he replied "I feel exhausted, dizzy and most of all sick he said dramatically turning over the side of the bed and vomiting all over the floor and collapsed back in bed over taken with dizziness.

Penny rushed to his side to make sure that he was okay and took his hand and put her free hand on his back to help ease him back down, while Rajj went to inform the doctor that he has woken up. "where are we?" Sheldon asked. "The hospital" Penny stated. "do you remember what happened before you passed out?" Penny asked. "All to well" Sheldon stated tiredly.

Flashback

Leonard had just left the building and Sheldon had returned to the comfort of his office to complete his work. He was deep in thought, then he heard a firm knock on the door. "come in" he shouted. In walked an middle aged man dressed in a smart suit. Sheldon got a strange feeling around him, but didn't let it show "good evening DR cooper" he greeted holding out a hand Sheldon was hesitant for a moment and reached out and grabbed it. "Good evening Mr" Sheldon enquired "Kramer. John Kramer".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 what next

Something from behind Leonard caught his eye, he turned to face several screen monitors and what he saw surprised him. he saw his friends in Sheldon's room at the hospital, he sighed a sigh of relief to know that they are all together and safe, but Leonard also knew this was "jigsaw" we were dealing with.

Leonard was brought out of his train of thought by a sound of a TV. he didnt know was there, at the side of the room. The sight he saw was enough to make a grown man cry. it was a puppet, it stared as if looking straight into Leonards soul and started to speak.

"hello Leonard". "You dont know me but i know you. "I want to play a game" right now there is a slow acting poison running through your veins,you have been breathing it since you arrived. the rules are simple, three hours from now the doors to this warehouse will open, along the way i have set three challenges, complete them and find me at the finish line to claim your prize of an antidote to counteract the poison live or die make your choice". then the TV went blank.

Leonard found himself looking back at the screens wishing his friends were here to help him and the other side of Leonard was happy that they werent there to, so they were safe, he jumped at the sound of a door opening. "Let the games begin" Leonard mumbled to himself.

Hospital

Sheldon had been checked over by the doctor and said that he was going to be fine. Sheldon insisted on going home that night because he didn't like the idea of staying overnight in a hospital. everyone eventually gave in to his pleads and got him some clothes and shoes and helped him up, he still was a little dizzy but nothing major and found it difficult to walk for his twisted ankle. "Tahnkyou for helping me" Sheldon said clinging onto Penny for support. "no problem sweetie" penny said. Howard walked back into the room from going to get the release papers signed. "need a hand" Howard said putting Sheldons other arm over his shoulders. "thanks" Penny said. "no problem" Howard said.

Rajj went to get the car to park up front so Sheldon didn't have to walk further than he needed to. Howard and Penny Helped ease Sheldon into the car so he didnt hurt himself. Howard jumped in the back with Sheldon while Penny jumped in the front with Rajj. "You sure you don't mind driving" she asked. "it's not a problem penny, you look tired enough as it is anyway, so it's the least i can do". she smiled at this. "thankyou".

Flashback

Sheldon didn't know what Krammer wanted, but he started asking weird questions things that werent related to his work, he started to get that weird feeling again, it felt stronger this time. something caught his attention when he heard Leonards name and tried to ask him to leave. Krammer started getting impatient. he sighed when he managed to get rid of him.

two minutes later there was another knock at the door he went to answer it this time. there was nobody there "very clever" he shouted angrily. when he turned he noticed his window was open. he started to panic. Sheldon started to walk cautiously towards the window and he was startled by a noise behind him. someone wearing a mask of a pig came out of nowhere charging at him armed with a knife, he reacted quickly but it was hard to fight off and he got hit a few times, the next thing he knew he felt a sting in his neck and he dropped to the floor heavily and fell unconcious.

end of flashback

Sheldon was brought out of his thoughts by a firm hand on his shoulder "sorry" Sheldon said "just thinking about the events of tonight". "understandable" Howard said. "just thought i'd let you know where home"

Howard and Penny got out first to help Sheldon while Rajj parked the car. "lets get inside it's freezing" Penny said shivering. "okay" Howard said. Sheldon put his arms over there shoulders so they could help him walk so he didnt put weight on his ankle. They waited for rajj in the lobby so he could help Howard get Sheldon up the stairs. Rajj walked in and took Penny's place and helped Sheldon get up the stairs.

It was 2AM everyone was tired especially Sheldon, they were on the last flight of stairs so Penny went on ahead to open the door. "ill go open the door" the guys nodded in agreement. "ok thankyou, Penny" Sheldon said Penny smiled and nodded and made her way up the last few steps and stopped as she saw what was on the door, her smile dropped into a frown. everyone reached the top and stared at her "whats wrong penny?" Howard asked genuinly concerned and she pulled off the note and held it in the air for all of them to see. they gasped as they recognised the symbol on the envelope. "a jigsaw piece"

"just to let you know we have your dear friend, play by the rules and he will return safe and sound".

"jigsaw"

Penny read aloud

Howard was the first to speak "Rajj was Leonards car back when you parked up"Howard asked. "No I dont think so". "okay that settles it i need to know if hes telling the truth hes, really pissing me off" he gasped "first Sheldon now Leonard". he turned to Rajj."Rajj do you mind driving me to the university?". "why?" Rajj asked "if Leonard isnt there then we know he is at the mercy of "jigsaw", and well be able to try and find some help. Howard stated. "Penny?" howard asked her. "yeah?" "do you mind staying with Sheldon till we get back?". "of course i will" Howard smiled slightly "well be half an hour, hour tops" he assured her Rajj and Howard hugged Penny and she whispered "do whatever you need to do" with that they were gone


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8. level 1

Leonard cautiously walked towards the now unlocked door and opened it. He took a good look around to only come face to face with a long corridor. "Which way do i go?" he asked himself not knowing which way to go. something caught his eye it was an arrow on the wall indicating to go left. "oh what the hell". he gasped and turned to start walking down the corridor.

Leonards appartment

Penny was helping to make Sheldon comfortable on the couch. she held a cushion in her hand and motioned for Sheldon to lift his leg so she can put it under his ankle, he winced at first. "sorry, you okay" she asked. "Yes" he replied "thankyou". She settled down in the chair next to him. "do you want some tea?" she asked "please" Sheldon said tiredly. She got up and went to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Sheldon asked. she turned and stared at him for a second. "i don't know, I really don't know". she said quietly.

Leonard felt like he was walking for a long time, which was in reality only 10 minutes. he could already feel the poison taking it's toll on his body. he started coughing and spluttering until the point he was coughing out splatters of blood. "ive gotta get out of here". Leonard thought to himself. "and fast" he finished.

Out of nowhere Leonard was brought out of his thoughts by an ear piercing scream. He ran towards source of the shouting "where are you!?".

"HELP!" the voice screamed

He eventually came to a door that he thought the screaming was coming from and slowly and cautiously opened it, he walked quietly through the door and looked around. "HELP ME!" the voice screamed again. it starlted Leonard. He turned around and saw a device in the very centre of the room, and what looked like a woman in the centre of it restrained and head covered with a mask. "help me" she pleaded knowing she was no longer alone in here.

"Are you okay" he asked walking over to the woman, "No get me out of here!" she cried "please" she pleaded almost crying. Leonard walked upto the woman and put a hand on the mask and carefully so not to startle her removed it. They looked at each other with widened eyes "oh my god" they said in unison. "Mother" Leonard whispered.

Caltech

Howard and Rajj just re entered the building in search of their best friend and hope that he was safe. "ok" Howard said "ill take upstairs and you take the ground floor". "Ok" Rajj said nodding in agreement. "maybe one of us should try his phone again" Rajj spoke up "just in case" "good idea" Howard replied. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and typed in "Leonards" number. "Ring Ring". no answer. "ill try" Rajj said pulling out his phone Howard slipped his back in his pocket. "Ring Ring" They started to hear a phone ring looking at each other in confusion. They followed the familiar ring tone.

Howard and Rajj walked an ended up stopping outside the elevator where they found ringing, they hit the button and found the source of the sound and gasped as they found small traces of smeared blood on the floor. "Jigsaws been here" Howard gasped. "we don't know that yet lets go check upstairs"Rajj spoke. "okay" Howard said taking a deep breath.

They both headed to the stairs and went up together re thinking the idea of splitting up was bad. and stopped thinking it would be an idea to start in Sheldon's office, and start from there. They walked in silence until they reached Sheldon's office peering inside and they felt something strange, and something about the room didn't look right. Howard was the first to enter, Rajj following close behind. "Do you feel it to?" Howard asked. "Yes" they turned and looked at the table "those werent there before" Howard thought to himself. Howard and Rajj walked either side of the table and lifted the cloth covering whatever was on the table, only to reveal several computer screens. they looked at each other in confusion and walked around to view what was on the screen and there hearts almost stopped. "Leonard" They said in unison.

Leonard stared in disbelief that jigsaw would get his mother involved in this sick game. "Mum what are you doing here?" Leonard asked confused. "Wish I new". she replied trying to stay calm. to the side something caught his eye, it was a small white package with "Leonard" written on it and dangling next to it a small silver tape recorder. he grabbed them and placed the tape in the recorder and pressed "play"

"Hello Leonard, i see you have found your first test, i gather that you already know the woman sitting before you. over the years you have been living in the shadow of your family most of all your mother humiliating you over and over, always talking about you behind your back well it's time to show that your are worth more than her petty insults". a moments silence "the device around her will activate with the amount of sound generated by you or around the room, to live she must stay silent. "I call it the silence circle". "The key to her release is within her stomach, if you have the courage to save your mother, all you have to do is pull it out. live or die make your choice".

The room went silent Leonard and his mother were looking at each other and out of nowhere she said "do it". "what there has to be another way" he cried a small tear slipped down his face and started coughing, spitting more blood. "oh God" he breathed trying to clear his mouth. "just do it Leonard". "ok" he said giving in. Leonard carefully grabbed the string leading to her stomach coming through her mouth "you ready". "Yes" she breathed.

Caltech

Howard and Rajj watched in horror as "jigsaw" told Leonard what he must do to save his mother. "he isn't gonna do it?". "is he" Howard asked looking at Rajj in desperation. he just shrugged with a sad look on his face. they quickly turned back to the screens.

Leonard took a deep breath and composed himself and started to pull on the string and she started to scream, he stopped and held a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. he noticed the noise was making the drills at either side of her neck to close in on her.

"SSH! mum" he said quietly "sorry, it hurts" she cried. "i know mum but you have to try be quiet" she nodded. Leonard took a deep breath and started to pull again, this time blood came splatting through her mouth and tiny pieces of torn flesh soon followed. she was silent for as long as possible until she let out an ear piercing scream Leonard held out his hand again. "Mum were almost there just stay quiet" he almost screamed, she nodded okay "one more pull and we should have it". he said.

One final pull and the key came out followed by her coughing up more blood he quickly unlocked her restraints and pulled her out before she got impaled pulling her into a tight embrace and she started crying into his shoulder, his hand on her back trying to calm her down.

they pulled apart and Leonard said "lets get out of here, I have something I need to find, and two more challenges to face. she nodded and they helped each other up and walk out of the room.

Rajj and Howard sighed in relief as they both left together, but gasped as they saw Leonard choke up another splatter of blood through his mouth. Howard looked toward Rajj "ive seen enough, lets get the police here, Now!" he said angrily. Rajj left the room and called the police.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 level 2

Caltech

Rajj and Howard were pulled away from the computer screens by the sound of blaring sirens. They were there within ten minutes of calling. "thank goodness" Rajj thought to himself and ran down the stairs to greet them, Howard however stayed behind to monitor the computer screens to keep an eye on whats going on.

Howard decided to call Penny to let her and Sheldon know whats going on. He grabbed his phone and dialed Penny's number it rang three times "ring, ring, ring" then she picked up. "Howard". Penny gasped. "hi Penny" Howard said. "look we may be a little longer here than expected" he said. "Did you find Leonard?" she whispered quietly. "You could say that" he sounded unsure. "when we got here we found Leonards phone in the elevator, then we started in Sheldons office and we found a bunch of computer screens that were not there before and when we looked at them they had Leonard on them". he stopped to take a breath. "it's almost if "jigsaw" wanted us to see them". "is he safe though" Penny asked. "for the moment yes but i don't know for how much longer". "anyway how is Sheldon doing?". "Sheldon is fine were both waiting until you come back". Penny answered. Howard spoke "well be home as soon as we can". "okay" "come back safe alright" Penny pleaded and then the phone went dead.

Appartment

"That was Howard on the Phone" Penny said to Sheldon. "they found Leonard". this caused sheldon's head to bounce up and look at her. "is he okay" he asked quickly. Penny looked down "I don't know Sheldon". she continued "Howard said they found computer screens in your office and they shown where he was but don't know exactly where he is".Sheldon shot up only to be sent back down due to his ankle. "Sheldon you okay". penny asked. "fine" Sheldon said, a hand pressing down on his ankle. "can you please help me up". "what do you need sweety" penny asked helping him up. "do you mind giving me a ride". "where to?" she asked. "where else. the university" "Sheldon do you think this is a really good idea, it's late and you can barely walk". she said motioning towards his ankle. "i know but our friends need our support" he sighed "and were not much help just sitting here." Penny smiled at him "alright let me get my keys".

caltech

Howard put his phone back down and told Rajj that they were okay, and that were doing what we can to help. then they turned there attention back to the screen.

Leonard and his mother was walking through long corridors one after the other with no elligable escape routes except walking and waiting in hope that something turns up. It was getting harder for Leonard, every now and then he found himself going into a coughing fit, spitting out blood due to the poison running through his body making it harder and harder to breath.

They decided to take a new approach and started trying every door they can see none of them would move or open and they started to get frustrated. They were startled by a noise coming from round the corner. "Did you here that" Leonard whispered. "Yes" she whispered. "who else can be here?". "I don't know" Leonard whispered.

Sheldon/Penny

Sheldon and Penny just made it out of the building, and Penny helped ease sheldon into the passenger side of the car. "You okay Sheldon". Penny asked. "fine" Sheldon whispered. "I'll call Rajj tell him were on our way, be back in a minute". Penny said. "ok" Sheldon replied. Penny pulled out her phone and called Rajj.

Caltech

Rajj excused himself for a moment from talking to the police about what he and Howard knew about what happened this evening. "what a night" Rajj yawned tiredly as he pulled out his phone and glanced for a second to the caller id "Penny". he pulled the phone to his ear "Hi Penny" Rajj yawned"you ok".

"Yes im fine listen me and Sheldon are on our way to the university". penny said "i don't think thats a good idea Penny?" Rajj said. I know, but Sheldon's worried and he won't change his mind, hes already in the car". Rajj sighed "alright ill wait out front and ill meet you there, okay". "okay" Penny said then the line went dead.

Rajj slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to an exhausted looking Howard. it was three in the morning afterall. "Penny and Sheldon are on their way" Rajj said. Howard jumped up. "they can't come here, not now" Howard paused "especially with all these people here" "They are already on their way" Rajj whispered "Penny knew it was a bad idea but Sheldon was worried according to her and she couldn't talk him out of it". "okay" Howard said "well think of something when they get here, agreed" "agreed". with that they turned back to the screens.

Leonard and his mother were walking down every hallway trying to find the source of the sound and eventually found it getting louder the further they walked. the poison was really taking it's toll on Leonard by the minute and eventually found himself keeling over gasping for air and coughing up more an more blood. "ive gotta find tthat antidote" Leonard said barely above a whisper trying to catch his breath. he found his mother next to him helping him up "we have to keep moving son" "I know mum".

they came closer to the sound and ended up at a door. it was open. Leonard called out "anybody in there". "Help!" a female voice said. "im trapped in here". Leonard rushed in to find a girl tied to a chair. and what seemed like a pig mask on her head, the same one Leonards mother had. Leonard quickly removed the mask. a woman round about Leonards age probably a bit younger. long shoulder length hair. he thought he recognised her from somwhere but couldn't remember where.

Leonard was startled by the sound of a TV. the same puppet from before.

"Leonard this is your second test, this woman is in desperate need of help but it is not your job to save them. see what i see beneath the mask lies a criminal. your obsesion says to save her but i tell you to walk away the choice is yours". (then static and then screen went black)

without warning there was a sound of a mechanism that startled them all and the girls hair started to get jammed into the machine. she started to scream frantically. Help ME!. "there is nothing to stop it" Leonard shouted at her looking at the machine. "cut my hair". "cut my hair!". Leonard and his mother started looking around the room for a knife and found all the draws and cupboards around the place empty. "theres nothing" Beverly shouted. She screamed as her hair was being pulled tighter and tighter. "wait whats that?" she pointed to a box as she looked up Leonard rushed over to get it and opened it to find a gun. "shoot my hair!" she screamed tears running down her face because of the pain. Leonard ran over and hesistated for a second and lifted the gun and shot, setting her free. she leaned forward gasping for air. Beverly ran to her pulling her into a gentle embrace that she gladly accepted. she leaned down to her level and asked her, her name. What's you name? Beverly asked. "Amanda". the girl replied

Rajj and Howard looked at the monitors in shock at what just happened. "did that really just happen" Howard asked worryingly. "im afraid so" Rajj replied.

they were interupted by one of the members of the team "we need a team here, now!" she shouted looking to her other collegues.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 level 3

Penny and Sheldon

"ill call Rajj tell him were here". Sheldon nodded. Penny punched in Rajjs number and waited for him to pick up. he answered after three rings. "Hi Rajj im outside can you meet us". a moments silence. "thanks". she put the phone down and yawned tiredly. "he will be meeting us in just a minute". "ok" Sheldon said.

Rajj/ Howard

Rajj put his phone down Howard looked at him. "Penny is here ill be back in a minute". Howard nodded. and he exited the room. Howard turned to the team and asked "how long till the team get here? Howard asked getting frustrated. "we need to find out where this is coming from and we need it Now!" "i know" she said turning to him "they will be here in 10 minutes". "10 minutes to long" he whispered sarcastically.

Penny Sheldon

Penny jumped out of her car as soon as she saw Rajj leave the building, "Rajj!" she shouted shivering in the cold night air, white mist coming out of her mouth. "Hi Penny" he said walking over to her "you ok". "fine" she said her teeth chattering. before she new it he was offering her his coat she gladly took it "thankyou" "your welcome" he smiled "now lets get you and Sheldon inside before you both freeze". Rajj walked over to the passenger side and eased sheldon out of his seat and helped him to stand one hand on his waist and Sheldons over Rajjs shoulders.

Penny locked the car and helped Rajj with Sheldon and got inside. Penny gasped happy to feel the warmth on her skin.

Leonard Amanda and Beverly left the room and carried on through the maze of hallways and corridors that led to practically nowhere. Beverly was helping Amanda stay steady on her feet. while Leonard walked slightly ahead thinking about Amanda something wasnt right he could feel it. "where have i seen her before?" he mentally asked himself.

He stopped for a second. both women looked at him in confusion. "what is it?" Amanda asked. a lone door ahead of them caught Leonards eye. "This might be it, the final test" he said motioning towards the door.

Sheldon, Penny and Rajj made it toward the lab and Sheldon looked in horror at the sight on the monitors. "why is he covered in blood?" Penny suddenly asked looking toward Howard and Rajj. they looked at each other and said "hes been coughing it up time after time, we don't know why" he finished looking down towards the floor. "we don't know how much longer hes going to last either if he stays there any longer". There thoughts were interupted by a group of people walking through the doors. for the time being they were asked to leave the room so they could set up there equipment. they quickly left Rajj and Howard helping Sheldon, penny following close behind. Howard quickly turned and asked "will you keep us updated if there is any changes in the situation". she nodded and they left towards the canteen in hope of getting something to drink.

They made there way towards the door only to find out it was open but stuck on something. Leonards gave it a push and it wouldn't move. "damn" he said leaning over and choking more blood.

Beverly moved Leonard and went in his place to try and open the door. she moved quicker in hope of it moving. Amanda soon joined in helping her. "1,2,3 push" she breathed. "again". they heard a snap and the door swung open leaving the two women on the floor, they got up quickly and helped Leonard. Leonard examined the room a well lit room with a door at the other side and what seemed to be a timer "this can't be good" he said worriedly.

he turned and saw what looked like an envelope. Leonard written on it. he walked over to it and wripped it off putting the tape into the recorder he kept from challenge 1.

"Hello Leonard I want to play a game" the voice echoed. inside this room lies the key to the door that leads you all to the last test. all you have to do is find it. ill give you a clue, it will be like finding a needle in a haystack. Leonard frowned for a minute before spotting a hole under a disused bed. he moved it out of the way to reveal a pit of needles "jesus" leonard whispered.

"i also like to thank the girl with you" he continued. "for helping me gather the others" Leonard looked up at her. "live or die make your choice" then the tape stopped. "what does he mean?" beverly asked. "The one who put us here" Leonard said never breaking eye contact with Amanda. "I remember everything now, You were the one I saw as I was leaving, the last person I saw before I woke up here". "im sorry" she whispered. "sorry". Leonard plastered a smile on his face "Sorry doesnt cut it Amanda!" he said in a more serious tone his voice rising. "I did what I had to do" she said. "what was that then Amanda, Send us to our deaths!. 3 minutes left on the door. Leonard looked at the pit and then her before running to her and grabbing her by her forearm and shoved her toward the pit. "No Noooo" she screamed "please". "to late" Leonard said throwing her over the edge into the pit.

Caltech

The team in Sheldons office were working non stop looking for the source of the video feed "any luck" the officer asked. "afraid not we have had some close calls but no luck, well keep trying" he said. she nodded and started pacing nervously. "hes supposed to be dead" she thought to herself "how could this happen". she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud voice "weve got it!". he said looking at her. "what are you waiting for, get the team out of here".

Lets move out!.

Leonard started shouting at Amanda in the pit looking frantically at the clock "Hurry!, we don't much time left" "Fuck You" Amanda shouted. Amanda started to frantically move the needles all over the place until something caught her eye it was green. she lifted the needle and threw it over to Leonard who then picked it up and quickly inserted the key into the slot and turned the key. 5 seconds to spare and the door opened. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He went over to the pit and offered a hand to the now hysteric Amanda. she accepted it and he helped her get out. Lenoard kneeled down beside her and whispered "im sorry". "I don't blame you, I deserved it" she whispered. Amanda had splashes of blood all over her body due to the needles stuck into her body. Leonard began to pull them out. she winced at the feel of the needles.

Leonard helped her to her feet and turned to leave to get his antidote.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11 The confrontation

Howard had just been informed that they have found the location of the video feed and the team are on the way to get them back. "Oh thank god" Howard said with his hand on his heart and sighed a sigh of relief. Howard turned to go rejoin the group and tell them the good news.

The team

the team was about ten minutes away from their destination and stayed focused on the job at hand working out a plan to be able to get to "jigsaw" and the victims without being killed themselves.

"this is going to be tricky" one of them said "we don't know how well guarded this place is" "hes right" another thought to himself "who knows what he has in store for us"

Leonard and the others went through the door, it had felt like forever in reality it was only 20minutes. Leonard went into another coughing fit coughing more blood uncontrollably, dripping down his lips and splashing on his shirt turning it from white to crimson red. "are you okay" Beverly asked. "yeah but i don't know for how much longer" he said catching his breath. we went through another door. on the other side, was a lit up room full of blueprints and drawings on the walls and stands, files neatly stacked on the shelves and strange contraptions on the tables.

just ahead of them a man sat at a table in a wheel chair, he heard us approach and quickly looked up with a frown upon his face before it turned into a slight smirk. I walked upto him.

"I have come for the antidote" Leonard said pleadingly.

"Of course Leonard" he motioned towards Amanda. "Amanda you know what to do" she nodded. before Leonard could turn around he felt a prick at the side of his neck and his vision started to blur "oh not again" Leonards speech slurred. he fell towards the ground.

"Congratulations Leonard Hoffstader you have survived so many people are so ungrateful to be alive but not you not anymore."

thats when Leonard fell into a state of unconciousness . Leonards mother kneeled beside him "what did you do to him." "nothing" krammer said "I may put people into these challenges but im also a man of my word, in that syringe was a an antidote for the poison and a mild sedative to make him sleep when he wakes hell be on the road to recovery".

just as he finished there was a crash at the door. "Police" they shouted "down on your knees, hands where we can see them". "im afraid I can't do that" Krammer said motioning toward his chair. "restrain him and get a medical unit in here" he said as he saw Leonard lying on the floor blood covering his entire body.

Caltech

the officer made her way back to the group to give them the latest news. they were exhausted. an opening of the door made them look up. she walked upto them and smiled "we have found them alive they are being moved to the hospital as we speak" everyone looked at each other with smiles on their faces Penny hugged Howard sitting next to her with tears of happiness trickling down her face and started to cry softly into his shoulder. he was stroking her back softly "Sshh" he said we all feel the same". "sorry i must look silly right now huh" "you could say that" Penny punched his arm lightly making him laugh. the officer left to take a call, she turned and said "ill tell you when they get their ok". they gave her a thumbs up and she left.

Leonard was being lifted on to a stretcher ready to be moved to the hospital. he was still very much out of it. and his mother was being escorted out of the building so she wouldnt run into anything else along the way.

outside the building Leonard was being put into the ambulance his mother along side him ready to be dropped off at the hospital

"ready to go" the officer said. she nodded and they left.

meanwhile back at the warehouse, they were questioning Krammer AKA "Jigsaw". "a little over two years ago "Jigsaw" was pronounced dead, how can you still be alive.".

Jigsaw answered "that is a question even i cannot answer, every jigsaw has it's piece it's knowing where and when it will fall into place"


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 the final chapter.

the guys had just been informed that Leonard has been moved into the hospital and that they can go if they wish. they all nodded and decided to make a move, well most of them did. they all started walking and almost forgot about Sheldon who spoke up "forgetting someone". they sighed and Rajj and Howard went back to get him "this is becoming a habit Sheldon". Penny looked at the officer next to her and laughed out loud. "come on well go in my car" she said. they were all tired it was 5AM now.

they finally made it out the building into the cold night air and shivered as it came to them all at once. "it's freezing" Penny said. leading the way to the car arms around her to keep her warm. as soon as they got into the car they were off.

Leonard had been moved from the ambulance and into the hospital to be checked over and moved into a room for him to rest and recuperate back to his old self. but it will be hard if jigsaw had anything to do with it.

Beverly was being x rayed due to make sure to much damage wasn't done to her stomach due to a key being yanked out of it. she was given a set of fresh clothes and a room for overnight observation to make sure she is okay.

the gang were driving down the streets of Pasadena to the hospital were Leonard was being looked after, they were only a block away. "do you think he will be okay". Penny asked "he will be fine" Rajj said sitting next to her. the rest of the journey was silent.

Leonard was being moved into his room still unconcious from the sedative Krammer gave him. he would be out for a few more hours at least..

they arrived at Pasadena hospital and parked up. Howard helped Sheldon out the passenger side and Penny and Rajj followed in tow to the front desk to ask about Leonard. "were looking for Leonard Hoffstader". Rajj said. tiredly. "okay" she said. "turn left up the stairs, second floor". "thankyou."

they reached the second floor and found Leonards room and looked through the window to find Leonard in a very bad state blood all over his face, unmoving you would mistake him for dead.

they quietly walked through the door thinking they would accidentally wake him from his deep slumber. Penny took the seat beside Leonard and gently held onto his hand.a tear fell from her eye. "im glad your ok" she whispered. "me too" she heard a whisper and looked up to find leonard very slowly wake up and smiled at her she stood up and gently embraced him. everybody saw Leonard and smiled at him "im glad your ok" Howard said "me too" "me three" Sheldon and Rajj said. "i think it's time we went home and try get some sleep it's been a long night" Howard said. "sleep over at my house". everyone nodded. "thats sounds like a good idea i don't think i can take another flight of stairs with Sheldon on my shoulders" Penny said "Hey" Sheldon said everyone laughed "just kidding" lets get moving before i collapse of exhaustion". "Rajj do you mind driving" Penny asked. "no problem". they all said their goodbyes and left for Howards.

The next day

Leonard was discharged that morning Penny picked him up and everyone welcomed him home with open arms and Sheldons ankle was recovering a little bit thank goodness everyone thought. they bought chinese food and watched TV news broadcast caught their eye.

breaking news "it has been confirmed that the the jigsaw killer has been brought into custody and is now awaiting to face trial we can now relax and the streets are now safe again."

everyone smiled at eachother to finally find out that "jigsaw" is no longer a threat and raised their glasses

"to friendship" Leonard said

the glasses echoed as they touched eachother

"to friendship" they all said happily and laughed.

the end


End file.
